Alveran
Alveran is the human kingdom west of Blood River. It used to cover all of the land below the Great Mountain. It is the longest and biggest Human country. The magical council is located there and it is lead by a Senate and the Council. History Ancient Era Humans were a dominant but seperate race. They lived in villages and mainly kept to themselves. They shared the land with many creatures but only two intellegent creatures. The giants devasted and fed on the villagers of that time. Eventually through magic and help with the centaurs were the Humans able to wipe out the giants leaving them extinct. The city capital began to form as a city-state in this era. Formations of Kingdoms This is the era where small kingdoms throughout the land began to form and war with each other. Eventually it was split among the regions with Capital City as the city-state. The Great Elf War and the Formation of Alveran The Heaelenon King, King Vacaryn, was ambitious and wanted to do something even the great Heaelenon wouldn't dare to do. Conquer the human lands. He raised an army and march through the Great Mountains. After dealing with the Outsiders he then official launched his conquest. Heaelenon conquered many kingdoms during the war. It took the will of the King of the Kingdom of Alveran, Azer to convince the other kings to combine under his banner to march against the Elves. A couple years later and the Alveranians pushed the Elves back to the mountains. Azer then challenges Vacaryn to a duel. If Azer loses he will bow down to Heaelenon but if he wins the Elves will go back to Heaelenon and will not invade again. The two of them have a massive and epic magical battle. It eventual created a river from the North. The river is named after Vacaryn. Eventually after the long battle Azer was able to get the upper hand and put Vacaryn on his back with a sword to his neck. Vacaryn surrendered and shook Azer hands and he eventually retreated his troops back to Heaelenon. The Outsiders sealed the mountain entrance for good leaving the connection between the two Kingdoms through sea. Doing that also sealed a Dwarven entrance. This have officially united the humans under one Kingdom. Formation of the Magic council Civil War Revolution Current Events After the current Magical Council situation with Seraxes tensions between Tirviria and Alveran incereases. During Seraxes escape of the Council he killed the Tirvirian diplomat before setting off on his dragon to the Nether. Tirviria who was ignorant of Seraxes wanted answers but the head Councilor refused saying it was a private affair. This pissed of Kirira and the rest of the Tirvirian Congress. This also angered some Magic Councilors stating antagonizing them will cause them to go to war. At the border of Tirvira and Alveran a few miles from blood river tensions between the two border patrols grew until a shot was fired and there was a skirmish. The dust settle and all of the Tirvirian patrol was killed with only a few Alveran troops dead. The Congress pushed for war but Kirira was still hesitant that Alveran cannot ignore this. But then leaks that Alveran had plans on invading Tirviria during there Uprising and this confirm to Kirira they need to show their strength. Kirira sent out an official declaration of war and started military plans. Battle of Blood River The Alveran government is in a state of panic and they rushed to organize troops. But it was too late for the border patrol and the Greenham city beyond the Dark Jungle. An army of Tirvirian troops charged the border and pushed back the patrols to Blood River. At Blood River the Greenham military branch at the command of met them and a blood battle engages. The battle was mainly even with both sides maintain their line. Guns and magic and swords were used. The Alveran Commander yelled for his men to rush the river but before they could they see three large Airships appear and he yells for the retreat. The men retreated back to Greenham with some casualties from chasing Tirvirian soldiers and the wild life. Eventually the army manage to get to Greenham with alot of casualties and but manage to lose the pursuing enemies in the forest. From there a long siege started with a Tirvirian campaign in the Dark Jungle. The Tirvirian would survey the jungle and set up traps while Alveran troops would go in to push back any troops in the jungle. Kirira refused to charge Greenham with the three War Airships because of the magic cannons Greenham has that can easily destroy the expansive Airships. Student Deployment The Council was stressed over the situation. They started to sit up the troops at various cities and begin to plan reinforcing Greenham. The Senate pushed for ACT 34, which will deploy students in the military. Most council refused to do this until news reached that a Tirvirian fleet is making their way to the Southern Side of Alveran. It was a close vote but the students were deployed. The early students had a choice to fight or not while the expierence students were forced to draft. Each set of students were then assign a commander. Some were sent to help reinforce Greenham while others were sent to various cities to either reinforce or help out. Coastal Region Preparation Ales was sent to help the military in the City Viexton in the coastal region to help prepare for the Tirvirian fleet invasion. She was actually sent out by the Head so she can stop questioning his authority. The Head hoping she'll die from the battle. Ales arrived there with some students from Class 66. She had them be her guard hoping she can keep them out of the fight. She was able to make a deal with the commander of the base in the Coastal region that she'll refrain from fighting but she will help try to recruit the Mer Kingdom, whose Kingdom was just beyond the Ocean. Ales travels to the Mer Kingdom using magic with class 66. There she tried to convince the Trident to help their side of the war. The Trident initially refuse until his current conflict can be solved. He is also reluctant to involve himself in the war especially after Alveran could of avoided it. He does orders highten raids of Tirvirian ships. Class 66 with the help of Kelde they solved the Mer Kingdom situation. The Trident then agrees to stop the naval fleet when they reach a certain point but nothing more, saying it is not there fight. He then lets An Eco attend AMS after the battle. Ales tells the Commander of their victory and the two plan to combat the invasion and potential siege. Ales is forced to stay in Viexton while the Commander will take his army to the beach. The Battle and Siege of Viexton After a couple of weeks the Tirvirian ships are seen on the horizon. Then the Mer Kingdom led by the Trident attack the ships managing to bring down a few of the ships and capturing some. But Tirvirian had technology to help combat them and the Trident eventually called a treat saying he held off more than he could've. Also two Airships and The Skywarden, Kirira flagship, arrived. The three ships hovered over the beach and sent out a few magical bombs down while flying to Viexton. The Airships dropped of soldiers to a contraption in the city and then the Airships left with one taking a major hit by a Magical Cannon. Tirvirian naval ships landed on the beach and Tirvirian troops rushed out meet the Commander troops head on. A bloody battle engages on the beach and a fight happens in Viexton. In Viexton citizens rushes out of the city in the underground pathways with the guide of the student soldiers there. While the military try to push back. Ales furious on their lack of planning joins the battle and freezes an entire section of soldiers. With Ales leadership they manage to take down an airship but the airship lands in the city. The airship causes a building to fall on the Class 66 members and Dan's right arm is crushed. Sarahara uses Spiritual Magic to give him another arm. Ales then charges the remaining soldiers at the beach and then Kirira sounds the retreat. Tirviria troops gotten back in their Naval ships and they retreat back beyond the Horizon but they then set up a blockade. The airships before they left sent out a few magical pulse missiles. One of them Elsa with some help manage to stop but a few hit killing hundreds of soldiers and destroyed a good part of the city. Ales then help set up the rebuilding phase and the aftermath. She then has gotten orders to go back to the Capitol and she takes Class 66 with them. During that time Tirviria has actually manage to get beyond the Dark Forest and has set up a siege around Greenham. Also that Tirviria has captured the Independent Islands. Ceasefire The government realizes that they are losing this war badly with only one very costly victory. But a member brought out a letter signed by Dani, son of Kirira. The letter calls for peace. Also another letter that Heaelenon will host the peace talks at Castle Djurin. Kirira, someone in Alveran leadership, The Trident, The Dwarven King, and The CDA President are invited while the Heaelenon King will host it. The King also mentions in the letter he knows about Seraxes and will be a topic that is discuss. The Head refuses saying they have to fight back but was outvoted. Ales will be sent to the Heaelenon to the peace talks. A Ceasefire is then activated. Tirvirian withdraw their siege on Greenham and set up a camp so they will not have to go back to the Dark Forest. Ales is on a ship to Heaelenon with Class 66 and Donni, who wants to reunite with his mother. Class 66 will attend a funeral for their fallen classmate. Peace Conference Ales was sent there and she arrives in the Emerald Palace and is greeted again by the Trident. She also finally meets Kirira and was surprised on how Kirira gave her the complement of her role in the Battle for Coast Region. She meets the rest of the continent leaders and they began discussions. The discussion lead to countless arguments with the Heaelenon King trying to maintain it. He then uses a spell to regain authority and then asks Ales to talk about Seraxes. Ales is shocked that she knows about it. But Seraxes appears out of the nether. He takes a seat and says his country of the Nether aren't being represented. Seraxes reveals he intentionally started the war by murdering the diplomat and then send in a husk to start the border skirmish. He said he was performing an experiment and says he wants more conflict in the continent so he can help confirm his experiment. Seraxes said these experiments can give him access to the empty throne. He then threatens that if a conflict or war preferably between two races does not occur he will force it through an invasion. But before he can go the Trident and then Kirira attacks him. Seraxes has a telekinesis duel with Kirira until she is injured then the Trident and him have an epic duel. It ends when Seraxes is about to go murder the Heaelenon King but is stopped by Ales with Frozen heart but she stops which allows Seraxes to escape. The leaders met up again the next day and they agreed to a document where Kirira steps down but Alveran pays any war damages to Tirviria and apologizes. Also there was a treaty to prevent any major country from invading. Vampire Situation A group of vampires raided a town outside of the Estad region. Doing that broke the treaty that there cannot be a vampire attack outside of the Estad region. The Head was furious but Ales calmed him down and saying they can't go to war with the Estad region shortly after the war with Tirviria and signed the treaty. The head reluctantly agrees. House Eternal, the ruling vampire clan in the Estad region, meet up with the raiding vampire group and corrected them. They proceeded to murder them. But that did not correct itself because more vampire raids went outside of the Estad region further more hostilities in the region. The magical council meets and most tried to push for a peaceful solution stating the Seraxes situation. But the Head was pissed and refuses calling Ales a bunch of names including Seraxes's whore. He called an executive action and he went on his flagship airhship and went off to the Estad region. The Eternal gets words of the Alveran army coming to the Estad region. Cazimar, the head of House Eternal, united the loyal Vampire clans and even some other people living in the Estad region to defend the region. The Head arrives in the Estad Region and has taken over a town to sit up encampent. Cazimer travels to the town in order to try for peace. The Head and Cazimer talked and the two can't get an agreement. Cazimer claims that the Estad region won't die like cattle. Cazimer then goes to Castle Eternal to fortify their defenses. The Head army arrives and the two armies fight. The airship helps win the fight. Cazimer realizes that the battle is lost he orders for his clan to retreat while he holds them off. He goes and kills off an entire section before he flies to the airship to fight the Head. The two fight but the Head manages to kill Cazimer but most of House Eternal scattered. The vampires of the Estad region then scattered throughout Alveran trying to run from prosecution. A member of House Eternal in distress blows up an Alveranian church. A group of surviving vampires went and invaded AMS and bit a tons of student and kidnapped some. Alex was bit in the raid but avoided being kidnapped. The vampire raid was actually a raid lead by Veesamar to capture J.C and to heighten the Alveran-Vampire conflict. After the raid the council officially put a notice that all if not most vampire must be captured or even killed. The council was furious at the Head for making things worse. Ales went to talk to him and the Head said in a drunken form that he actually escalate conflict to he can live out his glory days of fighting since he hasn't fought a battle since the Rebellion days. Ales in fury kills the Head with Frozen Hear. Time Skip During the time skip the hostility between vampires and Alveran are at a all time high. Alveran have officially occupied the Estad region. Tension were heighten between the Alveranian occupation and the Estadians. Talks of rebellion were discussed between Estadians. Reports that the Nether Realm is becoming unstable and that there are more and more creatures gathering for something in the Nether. Realizing that it could be connected to Veesamar or Seraxes the magic council decide to build up a team to enter the realm. Ales will lead the team as her punishment for the death of the Head. Maverik gets recruited and so does Lin. Dani volunteers but they get Kirira instead once she burns down the Dark Forest. Sarahara gets recruited for her Spiritual abilities and Brildala volunteers to go with her friend. The suicide mission and the team enters the Nether Realm. At the Nether realm they get to the castle there and they realize that an army is being built for an invasion of the Mortal Realm. The team sabotage the army setting off the atention of Veesamar. Veesamar murders Lin then confront the team. The two battle and both realize they are outclass. Ales manage to cast a spell to temporary stop him Maverik stays behind telling them he will hold them off. The rest of the team go towards the courtyard. Maverik is killed instantly and he finally gets to die. Veesamar goes to charge at them until he notice the portal opening up and he goes and teleport outside of the Nether. The suicide squad notice the portal opening and barely see the capital of Alveran is on the other side. They also see Seraxes walk through. The team goes after him until Cavolth appears on top of the portal. The team then sprints towards the portal as much as possible. Brildala is burned to ash from the dragon. Kirira and Ales then forces Sarahara to go while they attempt to fight the dragon. Alveran Capitol City Destruction Sarahara makes it through but only to find the Capital in rubble and ruin. Seraxes then tells her that the portal causes a shock-wave destroying everything around it. This includes Veesamar surprise demon army and himself. Also the Alveranian in the city including her class mate Ronan. He mocks that she has lost two of her friends in the same day. After that he says the Gate will open. Then a big white portal opens up. Seraxes then said everything has gone well. Transplanted Demon Blood wasn't the original plan but whatever. Our plan worked. Sarahara ask who does he mean by our. Then outside of a portal from the Nether enters Ales. Ales reveals that she was working with Seraxes the whole time and also that she killed Kirira. Ales then reveals that she in actually an angel named Pahaliah and then goes on a "trip" with Sarahara to describe the Creators and how they created the Nether and the Mortal Realm. Ales show how Umos, the creator who ruled, was a dictator who forced his way on the Empty Throne. This eventually lead to the death of most of the creators until it was just Umos and his brother Uarae. Uarae recruited Pahaliah to rebel and take over the Empty Throne. The two and some angels then fought Umos. Uarae during his duel banished Umos to the Nether where he ultimately was tortured to death for a century. Pahaliah manages to do in the final blow but Umos manages to cast a spell to seal her and banish her to the Mortal Realm. There she was sealed for thousands and thousands of years until Seraxes founded and unsealed her. The two bonded and eventually fell in love with each other. Pahaliah not knowing what happens to the Ethereal after she was sealed wished to go back and the two then begin to plan on the way back. After the "trip" Ales then reveals that Sarahara has the essence of Santiel within her and more than what J.C had. Ales then uses the combination of Sarahara's Angel Essence, the demon-angel hybrid essence from J.C, and Seraxes uses his Demon blood all to open up the gate. Once the gate to the Ethereal opens Ales then thanks Sarahara and pushes her out of the Ethereal realm and to the rubble of Alveran. Sarahara is knocked out and wakes up to the Santiels, the cult she grew up in, around her. Her father picks her up and tells her their going back home. Post Alveran City Destruction It is revealed that most of Alveran Magical Council was saved by a teleportion spell from Elmon. Elmon teleported them to his castle in the Alium realm. He reveals he is actually a spy from the Eadeogana empire and they have been watching the mortal realm for around two centuries. He then after a dinner teleports the council back to the Mortal Realm and wish them luck. Alveran is then put under martial law while the council attempts to bring back a new government. When the Eadeogana Empire invades Heaelenon they authorize the Otsiders to re-open the moutain path to let refugees in and then they sent an army to assist Heaelenon. But once that army reaches the Castle Djurin region all they are met with are dead bodies of a battle. Category:Countries Category:Kingdoms